


Yet Another Severe Head Injury

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Yet Another Severe Head Injury

"I think you've had a bit too much eggnog, Potter," Severus said trying to steer his Defence professor away from the Quidditch pitch.

"I certainly have not," Potter replied then hiccoughed loudly. "I've always wanted to fly a charmed toboggan and look, there's one right here." He pointed at a plank that had once been a bench in the stands.

Severus tightened his grip on his wand, hoping to Vanish the thing before Potter did himself harm but before he knew it Potter had Summoned the bench and knocked himself out cold.

Shaking his head, Severus picked Potter up and carried him to his rooms. He was thankful it was already after curfew and he didn't run into anyone save Filch's cat. He didn't think it would go over well to see the headmaster holding one of the teachers like a bride on her wedding night.

"My head," Potter groaned several hours later. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Severus shoved an anti-nausea potion into his hand and Potter swallowed it quickly.

"Thanks." He fell back against the pillows. "Have anything for this headache?"

"I think you deserve to suffer," Severus said, looking down on Potter. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Potter winced and scrubbed his hands over his face. "If I said no?"

"You would be incorrect." Severus stared at him for a few moments before he said, "Just what did you think you were doing?"

Looking a bit baffled, Potter then furrowed his brows. "I wanted to go tobogganing. I found one, somewhere. I don't remember anything after that."

"Let me tell you want actually happened." Severus was struck by a sudden inspiration. "You don't recall coming back to your rooms and pleasuring me?"

Potter's eyes widened. "Pleasuring?"

"Sucking my cock, Potter," Severus said, trying to scandalise him.

"Oh." Potter swallowed. "I'd have liked to remember that," he said quietly.

Severus stilled. "What?"

Potter turned away from him. "If I was only going to have one chance, I would have wanted to remember it." Potter then looked at him, his expression as open and earnest as ever, and Severus knew he meant it.

"It seems that head injury was more severe than I believed," Severus said, reaching out to feel the bump on Potter's head. It was far less swollen than it had been originally.

"I hit my head?" Potter rubbed the lump.

"With one of the benches from the stands. Though you wanted to take it flying and I suspect the damage would have been far worse."

Potter shuddered. "And then we came back here and…" he trailed off and Severus decided to tell him the truth.

"Nothing happened between us, Potter."

"Then why did you say that it did?" Potter looked confused and maybe a bit hurt.

"To try and teach you a lesson. It was I instead who learned something quite interesting," Severus said softly, "something worth pursuing in future."

Severus was still standing close by and looked down at Potter. He reached his hand out and, before he even made contact, Potter leaned into the touch.

"Does that mean that's on offer?" Potter's eyes brightened, though he still looked pale. "You know, the cocksucking thing?"

Severus smirked. "Perhaps."


End file.
